Youthful Prelude (Episode 01)
Youthful Prelude (青春プレリュード Seishun Pureryūdo) is the first episode of the Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku anime. It aired in Japan on April 6th, 2015. Outline : One day, upon being handed a Mikagura Academy pamphlet by her cousin, Shigure Ninomiya, Eruna Ichinomiya is quickly captivated by Seisa Mikagura's charm, the model of said pamphlet. Feeling that she is connected to her by the red string of fate, Eruna decided to enroll to Mikagura Academy. However, upon stepping into the eponymous academy which is known for its cultural club activities, what has been unfolded in front of Eruna's eyes is the students who are currently fighting against each other using their special abilities.http://mikagura-gakuen.com/story_01.html Summary :In a middle of the night, a girl, was caught completely off-guard by representative of Photography Club (who is her upperclassmen). The girl desperately ran to save herself and begging her upperclassmen to stop but alas, the upperclassmen was able to corner her and activated her ability. :The scene then transitions to a girl named Yuriko confessing her love to Eruna Ichinomiya, which was revealed to be just a character from a dating sim game. Eruna's mom then interrupts her and tells her to seriously decide where will she continue her studies once she graduates from middle school since Golden Week has already ended. Her friends at school also asked her about it, to which she responded that she will only attend a school that has cute uniforms or else she will become a NEET. :In the middle of her way going home, Eruna met Shigure Ninomiya who came from the academy to see her again and gave her a recommendation to Mikagura Academy, the school he currently attends. Captivated by Seisa's persona in the school pamphlet that Shigure handed, Eruna then decided to take an entrance test there. She passed the test wonderfully and met Bimii there, although some ruckus happened. :In her first day on Mikagura Academy, Bimii along with Shigure gave her a small tour. Eruna also met Himi Yasaka and Meika Katai and since she and the latter haven't joined any club yet, Himi gave both of them a small admission test to her calligraphy club. Katai passed the test but Eruna didn't since her writing was hard to read. :In the next day, when Eruna was walking in the corridor along with Bimii, she happened to find Asuhi Imizu, who was involved in a misunderstanding with Kyoma Kuzuryuu. Before everything went worse, Seisa Mikagura stepped in to the scene and managed to turn the situation back to normal. Seisa also found Eruna along with Bimii in the crowd (which was caused by Kyoma and Asuhi's misunderstanding earlier) and asked the latter about Eruna, although the said person who was being asked understood nothing about their conversation. Seisa then invited Eruna to join her Going-Home Club, albeit only as a temporary member. Eruna quickly accepted Seisa's invitation without hesitation and when Seisa was about to leave, she told Eruna to come to an opposition battle as her substitute since she would be having a medical appointment on that day. Differences from other written media *Seisa's past, when she was hurt by her upperclassmen, originally comes from the third and sixth novel. However, the anime puts it in as a prologue. *Eruna's 'romantic' scene with Yuriko has been expanded. *Eruna's dialogue with her junior high school friends was originally her dialogue with Shigure. *Eruna's conversation with Shigure about the hamburgers is taken from the novel, which the manga omitted. *When Shigure handed the Mikagura Academy pamphlet, Eruna originally rejected it. However, in the anime, Eruna willingly accepted Shigure's offer to peek at the pamphlet. *In the anime, several days passed before Eruna taking the entrance test, whereas in the novel, she took the test several months after deciding the school. *Yuto, along with Nyamirin and Kumano-san, don't participate in the Freshman Party in the novel. *Sadamatsu activates his Selfish Flower in the anime, whereas in the novel and manga, he just simply grows the flower to sit on it. *Eruna's meeting with Himi and Katai happens after the misunderstanding between Kyoma and Asuhi in the novel and manga. *The misunderstanding between Kyoma and Asuhi originally happened during Freshman Party, and not in a school yard. Due to this reason, too, Shigure is omitted from this scene. *The anime omitted Eruna's visits to various clubs by making Seisa invite her directly to her going-home club. In the novels and manga, Seisa invited her only when she was about to lose her hopes to join any club. *The opposition battle which Seisa was supposed to participate in will be held in next week in the anime. In the novel, it would be held on the day after Eruna accepted Seisa's club invitation. Trivia *The title was taken from the first chapter of the first novel. Although the kanji is supposed to be read as Seishun Zensōkyoku, it is read as Seishun Prelude instead *Although it officially aired on April 6th, 2015, it was already advance-premiered on March 29th, 2015. *The story in this episode was adapted from chapters one to three of the novel (Music #1 to Music #3 in the manga). *Since this is the first episode of the anime, the song featured in this episode is Houkago Stride, which was sung by Juri Kimura, Eruna's VA. Gallery Ep1_1.PNG Ep1_2.PNG Ep1_3.PNG Epi01-01.jpg Ep1_4.PNG Ep1_5.PNG Ep1_6.PNG Epi01-02.jpg Ep1_13.PNG Epi01-03.jpg Ep1_14.PNG Ep1_17.PNG Ep1_18.PNG Ep1_19.PNG Ep1_20.PNG Ep1_7.PNG Ep1_21.PNG Ep1_22.PNG Ep1_23.PNG Ep1_24.PNG Ep1_25.PNG Ep1_26.PNG Ep1_27.PNG Epi01-04.jpg Ep1_29.PNG Ep1_28.PNG Ep1_30.PNG Ep1_31.PNG Ep1_32.PNG Epi01-05.jpg Ep1_33.PNG Ep1_34.PNG Ep1_35.PNG Epi01-06.jpg Ep1_36.PNG Ep1_37.PNG Ep1_38.PNG Ep1_39.PNG Ep1_40.PNG Ep1_41.PNG Ep1_42.PNG Ep1-eyecatch1.png|Eyecatch #1 illustrated by Akina Ep1-eyecatch2.png|Eyecatch #2 illustrated by Akina See also *List of Episodes *Stride After School *Volume 1 References Category:Episodes